


habit

by fluffantasy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffantasy/pseuds/fluffantasy
Summary: 2 years later, you're alive and well, and you hated him. 2 years later, he's well off, and he still loves you.a sequel of my barista au from twitter.





	habit

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello if you are here, welcome to the sequel of my [joshua barista filipino au](https://twitter.com/yogurtcheol/status/1113021191273373697)!! and the english version for the sequel won so here it is!! i hope you enjoy it lots uwu

Two years. Two years later. Paige was alive and well, free from her sickness. The treatments were successfully finished and she was alive and having the time of her life after that.

 

But most certainly, not now.

 

She was stuck. Stuck in the middle of the concert hall. All she could hear was shouts from fangirls and loud fanchants. But one particular sound drowned all the noise out.

 

Joshua's voice.

 

The very voice she heard everytime the male would sing at his gigs back in the days, in the night streets of Manila. And it was perfect. All this time.

 

But why was she stuck in the concert of her very first love? Well, it goes back to when Bae Joohyun, Kang Seulgi's (aka her troublesome friend, as she says) girlfriend,invited her to go to the concert. Joohyun was a big fan of Joshua (she even runs a fansite for him!) and she had an extra ticket, so she gave it to Paige. She couldn't give the ticket for Seulgi because she had a research to pass 1/3 of her evaluations. For Mingyu, Seulgi didn't like the idea of her girlfriend hanging out with her boy bestfriend, so Paige was the only reasonable option.

 

—

 

Joshua was at the top of the spotlight. A chart-topping artist, millions of album sales, he had everything. He had the world under his charma and power. All of it happened because of that one inspiration he had.

 

It was Paige's dying wish, for him to be a world-renowned singer. But it wasn't exactly a dying wish as the girl was still alive up to this day, but still, he had mixed feelings about it.

 

And he was shocked to see the love of his life in the standing section, watching him, and looking at his eyes. There was something in her eyes that Joshua couldn't point out. Was it anger? Pity? Resentment? Or love? He didn't know. Of course he knew how Paige would feel after he left her just like that. He thought Seungkwan informed her of his plans but to his surprise, the younger boy left for New York the next day. Surprising, right?

 

"This next song is my last song for tonight," he gained a couple of 'aww' as a response. His concert was now overdue, it was supposed to be for 2 hours and 30 minutes, but it was now running for 3 hours, and if he needed to straighten things out between him and Paige, then he needed to talk to her as soon as possible.

 

"This song was composed and produced by my amazing friend Woozi and it is called Habit," Joshua said as he composed himself to sing the special song for his special one.

 

You keep meeting somebody

And laugh out loud

But nothing changes

When I think of you

Laughing somewhere

I feel like I’m losing

I feel like an idiot

 

He locked eyes with Paige while singing. He didn't care if his fans would question him about who was he looking at or what. He wanted to connect with her. He wanted to convey his feelings to her.

 

When I close my eyes and count one and two

Before I know it, I’m asleep and

I look for you in my dream unknowingly

I think it’s a lie that I want to forget you

 

Everytime he would dream of her, he would always wake up in the middle of the night and cry himself to sleep again. It always happened to him for the last few years. He missed her, so much.

 

I feel my lips dry

The lips that used to call you so much

I realized then, like a habitual saying

That I desperately looked for you as I called for you

I want to embrace you like I did then

And tell you that I want to smile

 

As Joshua sang his heart out loud to the chorus, Paige started to cry. She knew that the song was for her. That they were the reason for each other's sleepless nights. And it hurt her. So much.

 

—

 

As the concert ended, Joohyun was busy posting previews on her fansite account while Paige was busy scrolling through her phone. Someone tapped Paige's shoulder and told her to go backstage so she had to leave Joohyun and tell her to wait until she comes back and Joohyun agrees.

 

The concert organizer led Paige to a room backstage. Inside the room was Joshua, back faced while scrolling through his phone. As she shut the door, he looked at her direction and said, "Hi."

 

They exchanged a few greetings as Paige sat next to him. Joshua initiated their formal conversation, "How are you holding up?"

 

"I'm fine, as you can see," Paige tried to sound blunt. Joshua didn't mind her tone and continued to catch up with her life.

 

"Look, I'm sor—" "What are you sorry for? You treated me like a dead person, Joshua. If you were sorry, you would've contacted me back then," Paige cut him off, "I waited for you, Joshua. Every. Single. Day. Ever since I got out of the hospital, I did nothing but to check my phone to see if I ever got a message from you. Then I just knew that you were chasing your dreams. I was happy, yes. It was my wish for you, but you said you would stay with me no matter what happened, right? What happened to that promise? For those two whole years, I waited for you. But it seemed hopeless. I knew you'd forget me. And I was right. You know what? We could've traveled the whole world together, we could've chased both our dreams together, we would be together by now, maybe we would've been engaged. I thought you would wait for me no matter what."

 

"No, Paige, I didn't forget you. I always thought of you every single second of my life. I-I," Joshua was now crying, "wanted to contact you, so bad! But I couldn't. My company took my old things away, for me to start anew. I wanted to talk to you, to see you, but I couldn't. I thought Seungkwan told you that I would go with Jihoon to Korea, but then he went to New York right away, and I had no contact with you. I couldn't write a letter to you. I was ashamed of myself. I was ashamed of how I treated you," he looked down. Someone knocked on the door and said, "Are you ready to go now?" Joshua shouted for them to wait and he looked at Paige, "C-can we still, work us together again? For the last time?"

 

Paige wiped her tears, "Joshua, you know that I love you still, right? My feelings never changed for you, maybe there was resentment and anger, but my love for you is still stronger. As I've said in my letter, we'll continue our love story, but not in this lifetime. It's too much of a risk, Joshua. As much as we want each other, we can't. You're that one famous idol and I'm just someone from your past. We can't work it together, Joshua, no matter how many times we beg destiny for it. Maybe in another lifetime, we'll make it work," she stood up and offered her hand, "it was nice meeting you again after two years, Hong Jisoo. I wish you the best in life."

 

Joshua stood up and shook her hand, "It was nice meeting you too again, Paige. I won't stop chasing you even if it hurts."

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you for reading this!! once again this was not proof read so if there were any errors, pls don't mind it hehe thank you all uwu


End file.
